Lust and Love
by summer-r0mance
Summary: Hinata was born to seduce. At the age of 18, every Hyuga turns into a Seducer, and like a vampire without blood, a Seducer who does not feed off lust will die. Hinata has fallen in love and refuses to live a life of lust, so Uchiha Sauske has been chosen to change her mind. AU. Explicit Content.
1. Seduction

This idea popped into my head one day and took root, when some of my readers expressed their desire for more of my steamy lemons. This story is dedicated to the horny perv that resides in all of us =P

This story will involve supernatural beings, explicit content, and is set in a 'Modern World' - if you don't like you don't have to read it.. no one's forcing you.. unless you're into bondage. lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or the characters.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Seduction was an art. It took time, and required patience. It was important to select the right woman. Club Akatsuki, was a world of writhing bodies grinding against the beat that vibrated through your bones and chest. Sweat glistened on the skin of the scantily clad crowd dressed in scraps of silk and leather. I saw her weave a path through the crowd: her white dress gleamed like a beacon of light. The sides of her dress were cinched up to reveal more of her creamy thighs. I licked my lips as I appreciated her shapely legs. The neckline of her dress was modest and she had sleeves made of a chiffon material that made her seem even more tantalizing. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, exposing her graceful neck. I wanted to mark her. The pulsing light flickered over her, and I caught sight of her eyes. Seductress. I took a long swing of my beer, contemplating whether to approach her or not. She bit her cherry lip uncertainly and I was out of my seat. I wanted to nibble and taste those lips of hers.

It would be useless to talk over the pounding music, so I resorted to physical contact. I positioned myself in her path and she shoulder bumped into my back. I turned to her and saw her bow her head in apology. My hand gently touched her chin, lifting her face up. Her eyes widened. I threw her a slow and lazy smile and swayed my hips to the beat. She looked confused. My hand skimmed down her arm to rest on her elbow.

_Dance_, I mouthed, and drew her to me.

Songs later and we were kissing in a hotel room. I slammed the door shut and pressed her against it. My hands were everywhere and her body was hot and eager. She was so responsive, I couldn't control myself. I pulled her hair loose and buried my hands in her silky locks. She pushed herself off the door and we fell onto the bed. I wondered where her shy personality had gone. Her hands slipped under my shirt and pressed against my skin. I groaned into her mouth and squeezed her ass. I pulled her hips against mine and ground my cock against her. She trembled against me. My hands skimmed down her thighs and slid her dress up. I slid my fingers beneath her panties and slowly stroked her. Her hips moved in time and her fingers dug into my flesh and she broke the kiss with a breathy moan. Fluid soaked my fingers. I rolled over so that I was on top and yanked my shirt off. My hands inched her dress up, grazing her skin, as I kissed her thighs and torso. She sighed, still coming down from her climax. I threw her dress away and groaned with desire when I saw her tits. They were full and creamy, tipped with a mouthwatering shade of pink. My hands had a mind of their own as they palmed her tits roughly. They roamed under her ribcage and over the delicious curve of her tits. Up and down, over her skin. I loved the feel of my palms rubbing against her nipples. It was like velvet, compare to the silk of her skin. I squeezed her tits and teased her nipples with my thumbs. I felt her hands fumble with my zip. I pulled her nipples when she released my cock from my clothes. She gasped with pleasure and stroked me. I rewarded her with a long slow lick across her nipples. She shuddered and rubbed her palm against my dripping tip. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, rubbing my tongue against her hardened bud. Her hand, lubricated with my pre-cum slid up and down my cock. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and released her. I wanted to be in her. I pressed my body against hers as I slid up. I looked down at her, enjoying her fair skin, flushed with pleasure – pleasure caused by me. I palmed one hand down her neck, between the valley of her gorgeous tits, over the flat plane of her stomach, to her hand that was resting between us, holding my pulsing cock. I placed my hand over hers. Her pale eyes snapped open. They were hazy with lust and pleasure. An unknown emotion flickered in them. My tip bumped her clit and her eyes closed. I forced myself to keep my eyes opened as I entered her pussy. It was like being engulfed in a velvet vise. I paused when I met resistance. Was she a virgin? I pressed forward and something in her snapped. She moaned and I realized that she had cum as her hot, wet pussy clenched around me. I buried my face against her neck. What on earth was this sensation? I felt like I was going to cum. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my racing pulse. She shifted beneath me and I groaned when she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hips began to grind against mine. Playtime was over. I braced my hands against the bed head and drew my cock out of her, slowly. Then slammed back in. I watched through slitted eyes as her tits bounced with my thrusts. I glanced down and watched my cock thrust in and out of her. She raised her hips to meet my thrusts. One of her hands snaked up to fondle with her tits. I found it so hot, watching her tease her nipples. I felt her tightening. My thrusting became erratic. Her erotic moans filled the air. She sent me over the edge. I shot my cum into her. Her free hand gripped my arm. She tensed and shuddered as I emptied my load in her. She sighed and I slid out of her. I fell on the bed beside her, strangely exhausted.

* * *

**A/N:**

****How are you feeling after reading that? =P


	2. Eighteen

Yay, chapter 2! This chapter is a bit of a flashback to give you some insight into the story. Sadly there are no lemons in this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it either way =)

* * *

**Hinata**

I live between the worlds. The human world and Konoha. Konoha is a small city, protected by wards that prevent humans from discovering us. It's the only place where we can truly be what we are, yet we still need the human world to survive. I wish I was born human, but the reality is – I'm a Seducer, working towards the family title of Succubus.

The sky was so blue and bright it almost hurt my eyes. I ran my fingers through the grass and sighed. I would be turning 18 in less than twenty minutes. I had escaped the Hyuga mansion and was hiding in one of the secluded Hyuga gardens. The breeze carried the scent of Lillies. As the sun made its journey into the sky, moving higher, to signal noon, worry began to gnaw my insides. With the sun at its highest point in the sky, my life would change. I would turn 18 and be expected to seduce men to live. I didn't want to live a life based on lust. I wanted love.

"You're going to ruin your complexion," murmured a sultry voice.

I closed my eyes at the sound of my sister, Hanabi's voice. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Enjoying my last moments of my freedom," I replied. I sat up slowly to look at Hanabi.

"Freedom?" She looked skeptical as she ran a hand through her dark glossy hair.

"Don't you feel that once we turn 18, nothing will be the same? We'll have to seduce men, and _sleep_ with them to live."

She laughed, low and throaty, "You still can't say _sex_?"

I felt my cheeks warm. It was strange to think that Hanabi and I were twins. We had been born with the same dark silky hair, soft ivory skin, and pale eyes. Our figures were slim with curves in the right places – we were born to seduce. That was where our similarities ended. Although I was older, Hanabi, it seemed like she always had more experience than me. She was a better Hyuga than me.

She grinned, suddenly cheeky. "How about _penis_?"

I frowned at her. "Hanabi."

"What?" she asked innocently. "Penis, penis, _penis_!"

I grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at her. I laughed at her stunned face. Some of the grass was stuck to her lip-gloss.

"Ew," she muttered. She picked the grass off her lips and looked at me, all serious and mature. "You know, tonight you'll have a penis inside your vagina."

"Hanabi!" I groaned, and fell back. "Seriously, cut me some slack."

She touched my arm. "Hina."

My eyes stung with unshed tears. I squeezed them shut, willing myself not to cry. It was weak. I took a deep breath.

"I want my first time to be with someone I love."

I felt Hanabi lie down beside me. She linked our fingers together. "How about you make your first time with someone that you think is really hot?"

I laughed despite myself. "Thanks, Hana." I squeezed her fingers.

My phone chimed as my alarm went off. I turned my head to face her. "Happy eighteenth, sis."

She smiled, "Right back at you."

* * *

I sighed and threw myself onto my bed. Every surface in my room was covered in different items of clothing, and I still didn't know what to wear.

After Hanabi and I had returned to the Hyuga mansion, we had to get ready for our 'Coming of Age'.

"Go with the white dress."

I rolled onto my side to look at Hanabi. She was gorgeous, in a vixen red dress. The dress clung to her like a second skin, enhancing her curves, and the sweetheart neckline drew attention to her breasts, without making her look like a bimbo. She had applied her makeup to produce smoky eyes, making her seem sexy and mysterious.

I slid off my bed to take a closer look at her. "You look great."

She smiled, knowingly. "And you look like a mess. Let me do your make up for you."

"Thanks," I replied and dumped myself, unceremoniously into my study chair.

Hanabi grabbed my brush and combed my hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, as she pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

Hanabi smiled at me through my mirror. "To be honest, a little excited."

She laughed at my expression. "Come one, sis, admit it, you're a little curious. I mean, we've been educated about seducing, and the first time we have sex, it's supposed to be amazing. Ordinary women usually experience pain from having their hymen broken, but it will be euphoric for us."

I hummed in agreement as Hanabi began to paint my face. She smiled at her finished work. I didn't look like a sexy vixen, but there was an alluring effect. It matched my white dress, perfectly, so that I looked like an ethereal being.

A knock at my door made me jump. One of the maids bowed her head as she opened the door.

"Your father wishes to see you both before you depart."

* * *

I felt nervous, watching my father's calculating gaze.

"You have both done well. Remember that as a Hyuga, we can only survive if we seduce someone and feed off their lust and pleasure. You will be taken to Club Akastuki. It is known as a hot spot for different kinds of people – vampires, werewolves, the fair folk, and even dragons. Just be aware of that." He turned to me, and the veins around his eyes protruded. I took a step back. I gasped as my father's fingers jabbed me; two quick hits that sent a rush of heat through me.

"I have activated two points to ensure that you follow through with a life of a Hyuga." His expression was passive. "Enjoy yourselves. Neji will pick you up in the morning."

* * *

As soon as we entered Club Akatsuki, Hanabi melted away into the crowd. I tried to follow Hanabi's move, and began to weave a path through the crowd. The music pounded through me, scattering my hazy thoughts. I bit my lip. I didn't feel comfortable enough to dance. Maybe a drink would help settle my nerves, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be intoxicated for my first time. I gasped as my shoulder bumped into someone. His dark eyes locked onto me, and lust flared inside me. I quickly bowed my head in apology. His fingers gently touched my chin, lifting my face to his. My pulse quickened. I turned; ready to move away, when his hand slid along my arm. His touch brought to life feelings that I didn't know could exist.

_Dance_, he mouthed, and his smile was so inviting, I couldn't resist.

There was a fire burning inside me as I danced with him. His hands skimmed my waist and our hips bumped in time with the bass. Lights swirled around me and then he kissed me. Pleasure burst through me as his lips teased mine. I found myself kissing him back, unable to stop myself. It was like a dam had been unleashed.

* * *

I blinked at the light that filtered through the curtains, and realized I wasn't in my bed. I turned slowly and saw that the bed was empty. His scent lingered in the sheets – cedar and juniper. All I could remember was his dark smoldering eyes, and how his touch seemed to burn and ignite an insatiable desire in me.

I sat up slowly, pulling the sheets around my naked body. Last night, I had slept with a man, whose name I didn't even know. My phone vibrating almost had me tumbling out of bed. I crawled out of bed, looking for my purse. I located it under the bed, beside my underwear.

I took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hinata, it's Neji. I'm here to pick you up. I'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

"Okay."

He hung up and I dropped to phone into my purse. I didn't want to think, so I went through the montions of getting ready.

* * *

**A/N:**

****So, how did you find the chapter? Let me know your thoughts =)


	3. Truth

Woo Hoo! Finally got a 3rd chappie out! Sorry for the wait.. I've just been lazy and lacking ideas. I also had to get some of my ideas straight. This chapter will have a lot of info to absorb, but I hope you get the gist and it's clear. There's a section that might be a little 'gross' in terms of dialogue, as I'm trying to get into a twisted character. I hope you don't hate any characters because of me! Every person plays a part =)

* * *

**Hinata  
**It was awkward, coming out of the room after everything that had happened. Neji was sitting in the lobby, nursing a drink from his favourite tea store, T10.

"Sorry to make you wait."

He stood, and bowed his head in greeting. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded and I followed Neji to his white Porsche, waiting patiently on the curb for us.

"Where's Hanabi?" I asked, as I slid into the soft leather seat.

"She's still out."

I felt a little twinge of disappointment. I wanted to speak to Hanabi, to ask her about her own experience. I shifted in my seat and gathered my confidence.

"How was your first time?"

The car jerked to the right and Neji cursed.

"Sorry," I mumbled and ducked my head. "I mean, I was just wondering how you felt after it."

He shook his head. "No, don't apologize. I just wasn't…expecting such a question from you."

"You don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It was necessary."

"What?" I looked up at Neji in surprise.

"For the Hyuga's, it is necessary. You know that if we abstain from sex, we cannot survive. Although we live by eating and drinking like any other human, we also require sexual energy."

I felt my cheeks heat up at hearing the word 'sex' and 'sexual' come out from Neji's mouth. He spoke so coolly, like a teacher explaining the reproductive system.

"Why does the energy need to be… sexual?" I focused on a piece of flint on the edge of my dress.

"Throughout time, it has been discovered that sexual energy is the most potent form of energy expended by people. If you think about it, it's actually the closest energy form to their life force. It is emotional and physical, and it's about creating life. We can try to live by feeding off other forms of energy, but it is the sexual form that provides us with the best energy."

"Do you ever wish that you weren't a Hyuga?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer. It was a dangerous question.

Neji didn't reply. I bit my lip, wishing I could swallow my words.

"You can see it as a curse and blessing. Since we have the ability to seduce and feed off energy, we have abilities that humans do not possess. We are even able to stand equal with the vampires, werewolves, Fair Folk and dragons."

I breathed again, glad that Neji had replied.

"I've never met any of those people before. Do they really exist?" I asked, steering the conversation away.

He nodded. "You've most likely encountered them before, but never knew what they really were. Now that you have entered Adulthood and taken the first step towards being a Succumbs, you will see the horrors and delights of our world."

* * *

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. Being a Hyuga was so complex. Why was it so important for us to feed off people's energy? Were Vampires and Werewolves really dangerous? The Fair Folk – they weren't just fairies. Apparently they were beautiful creatures with a cruel streak. I rolled over so that my face was towards the door. Dragons? Both father and Neji had mentioned Dragons. If they did exist, wouldn't they be extinct by now? There was no way a dragon could exist in the world without it knowing.

"Hinata!"

My door flew open and Hanabi burst through. She was glowing.

"Hanabi!" I sat up, and she threw herself on top of me in a hug. She jumped up as if she couldn't keep still.

"Wasn't last night amazing? Did you enjoy it?" she grinned mischievously at me. I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. She laughed and sat beside me, bouncing on my mattress.

"I feel so complete! And this energy coursing through me." She sighed.

I cleared my throat. "Do you know the name of the guy you slept with?"

She giggled. "I forgot. But his stamina was incredible! I thought that I'd only have sex once that night…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over. "But when I woke up, he wanted me again. That's why I was late."

"Are you going to see him again?" I thought of my dark haired stranger, who had disappeared before I had woken up.

Hanabi shook her head. "No. I don't want to be tied down. Father says it's all about lust." She stretched her arms above her head. "How was your night?"

"It was necessary." I replied, repeating Neji's words. I found that it comforted me. I wasn't a sex-crazed thing. It was just an act that we Hyuga's had to do to live.

She laughed and poked my ribs. "Come on, sis! Details!"

I fell back onto my bed. "Alright, it was good. It didn't hurt, and I was satisfied." I paused. "Did you feel out of control? Like there was all this lust taking over?"

Hanabi fell back with me. "Yeh, why do you think I did it four times?"

I sat up in shock, staring down at her. "F-four?"

She looked smug. "Yeh, I was worried that I'd kill him."

"Is that possible?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's possible to have four rounds of amazing sex or to kill a human by feeding too much?"

I frowned at her. "The second one."

"I asked father about it and he said yes, although it is very rare. When we feed, the male has to be erect, however, once they're tired or spent, they can't do much, so it stops us from feeding. If we wanted to kill the guy, we'd have to feed him Viagra or something."

I felt sick. "I need some fresh air."

Hanabi eyed me with concern. "Don't stray too far. You're a Seducer now."

* * *

I took deep breaths of the late afternoon air. I didn't want to stay in Konoha, so I had ventured outside the Wards to a human library. Being a Hyuga felt more like a curse. If I didn't feed, I would slowly die. If I fed too much, I could kill someone. I realized after an hour of browsing the shelves, that my mind was too preoccupied. I couldn't escape into another person's world. I left the library and crossed the road to the park. It was quiet. Dappled sunlight fell on me through the leaves, giving me comfort through its warmth. I sighed. I wish I were human.

"Are you okay, pretty girl?"

I jumped at the sound of a voice beside me. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't felt the presence of anyone beside me.

I took a step back from the stranger. For a split second my heart raced when I saw his dark hair. Then I realized it wasn't the guy from last night. The stranger in front of me had pale skin. It was like he was carved from moonlight. His eyes were dark, cool and seemingly bottomless. It felt as if you were falling. I blinked and shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts.

"I-I'm okay, thank you." I turned to walk away. He appeared in front of me. I frowned. "When did you…"

"You look troubled." He moved closer and I caught the scent of ink, paper and something sexually appealing.

"You're troubling me," I replied coolly. He felt dangerous.

He smiled, charmingly, and I knew it was fake. Goosebumps rose on my skin. He didn't feel _right_. His eyes swept over me, and I wished that I had worn more than a dress and light cardigan.

"What's your name?"

"Leave me alone, please." I turned away from him, heading back in the direction of the library.

His fingers curled around my wrist. "My name's Sai, and it would be better for you if you didn't ignore me."

I tried to pull my wrist back, but his grip was like steel. Power rippled through me and I yanked my wrist away. For the first time I was glad to be a Hyuga. Surprise flittered across his face. Then he smiled in delight.

"No wonder I was drawn to you." He licked his lips. "Are you a newbie, little Seducer?"

"What?" I stepped back in fear. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Now, now. You don't have to hide who you are." He smiled, revealed pointed fangs. "We can help each other out."

I gasped at the sight of Sai with fangs. He was a vampire. The first vampire I had ever seen. I ran. And I ran into him. I screamed as his hands clamped around my wrists. I thumped my fists against his chest.

"Hey! Hey, stop! Ow! Why are you hitting me?" demanded a husky voice.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I shook my head. He must be a vampire, using his eyes to hypnotise me.

"Are you one of them too?" I felt so weak. I stopped struggling.

"One of what?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"A vampire," I whispered. "Are you with that Sai guy?"

His expression hardened, but released me gently.

"No, I'm not a vampire or in league with any bloodsuckers."

"You believe me?" I wondered if he was human.

He flashed me a grin. His smile was warm and golden, like his hair. "Of course. I'm a Hunter." He turned to the direction I had come running from.

There was a rustle from above and I cried out, just as Sai leapt from the branches. He tackled the Hunter to the ground. They rolled and Sai was flung into a nearby tree. He stood smoothly, as if the impact of the tree had no effect on him.

"We meet again, Naruto."

The Hunter, Naruto, pursed his lips. "I wasn't expecting the vampire to be you, Sai. I thought you kept to the clubs?"

He nodded, "I wasn't planning to feed today, but I caught the scent of someone too delicious to pass up."

I shrank behind Naruto.

"I would usually show no mercy, but I have someone else to think about today. If you leave now, I won't put a stake through your heart, _today_."

Sai laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet you'd love that, as much as I'd love to sink my teeth and big dick into her." He grinned. "See you later dickless."

Naruto lost his composure and began to sputter. Sai's eyes shifted to me. "And you." He mouthed, before he stepped into the shadow of the trees and vanished.

My knees gave way and I collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he didn't touch me, but his voice was full of concern.

I nodded and wiped the tears that had found its way down my face. "Yes, sorry. Thank you."

He gently placed his big hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Let me buy you a drink."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wow.. that felt like a long chapter to write. I hope there aren't any hard feelings on Sai - he's actually one of my fav characters.. but I thought it'd be interesting to cast him as a badass vamp XP


	4. Heat

Hi all~ Thank you for your support in this new story... which is like nothing I have ever written before since it's Fantasy based. I hope you can bear with me for all the chapters - there will definitely be times where you'll get upset or disappointed because things won't go the way you expect. Hopefully it'll be a great journey and fun story to read =)

Lecs - Thanks for offering to be my Beta. I'll probably won't use a Beta yet, since it already takes me forever to update XD But I'll take your advice about format =)

peacemaker99 - There will be some NaruHina... but lets cross our fingers and hope Sasuke can win Hinata over =P

Heartshapedchoco - I'm a bit sad that you didn't find the last chap worth the wait.. as for Sasuke-kun: He shall appeareth very soon (this chap). I love Sasuke, and maybe I'll write another fic mainly from his POV, but since it's a Hinata focused story.. I have to go where she leads. Hope you enjoy this chap - it's written for Sasuke lovers XD

Thanks for the encouraging reviews: aoi-212, arabmorgan, HiN4-cH4n, maggieannteslow, and Miz-Corky-Dearr97!

**Warning! Graphic Citrus.** On with the story!

* * *

**Hinata  
**T10 wasn't what I imagined it to be. It was modern with a touch of Japanese culture. One of the soft cream walls was decorated with an assortment of weapons, while another wall of the café displayed a rice paper screen: a serene landscape of autumn in coloured ink. I sat on a wooden bench, made soft with lush, emerald green cushions.

Naruto stood in line, his bright blue eyes scanning the scroll-painted menu. My body tingled; feeling warmth spread through me at the thought of him being so concerned over me, a stranger. It was also probably due to the fact that he looked pretty tasty. He wore dark jeans, and a black shirt, which had a deep orange symbol designed on the back. My fingers secretly touched the leather jacket her had left with me. It was soft and still warm. It smelt like the wind and something male.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you a Nuts-About-Chocolate." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Tenten said you couldn't go wrong with chocolate."

"Tenten?" I took the drink from Naruto.

He nodded towards the counter, where a pretty brunette wearing a Chinese styled top, served customers. "She's the owner of this shop, and an amazing Weapon Mistress. You should see some of the weapons she makes and uses!"

I smiled and took a sip of my drink. It was like drinking a Ferrero.

"How do you feel?" Naruto's eyebrows were drawn up in concern.

I smiled, "Better. Thank you." I ducked my head. "Sorry, for dragging you into this mess."

He shook his head. "No, don't apologize. " His frown deepened. "I just wish I could have been there earlier."

I shuddered. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

He lowered his voice. "Is that the first time you've encountered a Vampire?"

"Yes." I leant forward. "Are there many of them around?"

His eyes hardened. "I think there are too many of them. They shouldn't exist." Something in his eyes made my heart ache. There was pain and…resolve. It felt as if a vampire had hurt someone he loved.

"How long have you been a Hunter for?"

He sat up straighter. "I was trained since I was born, but I only started hunting three years ago."

"Do you enjoy being a Hunter?"

He tilted his head in thought. "At first I hated it. Being able to kill something isn't easy." He watched me carefully. "Then, after my parents were killed, I became a cliché." He grimaced. "It was more out of anger than revenge though. I couldn't really extract revenge since my parents took down the vampire bastards that attacked them. Somewhere along the line, I started to hunt to protect." He gestured at me. "Like today. You're the reason I hunt."

I felt myself blush. He laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry, that sounded a bit lame."

"N-No, it isn't." I looked down at my hands and realized I was twiddling.

"Hinata! We've been looking everywhere for you." Neji's voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"N-Neji!" I cursed myself for stuttering.

He eyed Naruto. "It's time to go home."

Naruto stood and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto."

Neji ignored Naruto's outstretched hand. "Hanabi was worried about you, and you missed dinner."

I glanced at my watch and realized that it was later than I had thought. Naruto had made me forget about the time.

"Look, Neji, right? Hinata's had a tough day, so be nice to her." He grabbed his leather jacket off the bench. "Stay safe, Hinata." He smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

My heart sunk as I watched him sail out the door. I wondered if I would ever see him again.

* * *

"You didn't have to be so rude to Naruto," I murmured as I followed Neji to the car. As I reached for the door, his hand smacked the door. His arms caged me in. I turned slowly, unsure of how to respond to Neji's behaviour. I swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. He leant forward and backed me up against his car. I could feel his body, hot and hard against me. I had never been so physically close to Neji before.

"I know there are many emotions coursing through you now that you have been...awaken, but don't lower yourself because of your urges." He moved closer and his lips brushed my ear. His breath caused me to shiver involuntary. His voice dropped an octave lower, sounding disturbingly sexy. "I'm here if you need me, Hinata." Then he stepped back and released me.

I spent the rest of the ride home, staring out the window, trying to get a hold on my blush. Neji didn't say anything.

* * *

**Sasuke  
**There was heat burning in me. It was like an unquenchable thirst. She flashed in my mind: smooth, soft skin, her dark, silky hair, and those eyes. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Damn it. I yanked my shirt off in frustration and slid out of my jeans. I was hard, and horny. My muscles tensed and locked under the frigid water. If only the heat inside me could be sated by the icy water pouring down my back. What would it be like to take her in the shower? I could picture it easily. The water running over her sinful body, water droplets tracing paths down her satin skin; Water dripping from her hair, her tits, and those delicious pink nipples.

I pressed her into the tiled wall and she shivered. It wasn't just from the cold. It was excitement. My fingers traced their own path down her body – from her neck, between the valley of her breasts, her stomach, down her thigh and between her legs. She was wet with arousal. She arched back, wanting more. I smirked and pulled away. I lathered soap in my hands and began to roughly massage her tits. She moaned and gripped my arms, urging my on. I pinched her nipples and pulled them. Her hips started to grind against mine. I gently palmed her nipples, making circular motions. Her eyes flashed with desire and she pushed me against the other wall. Her lips sucked on my neck, moving down to my collarbone. Her tongue flickered out, licking my skin. Her hot mouth covered my nipple. I shuddered, imagining what she could do to my cock with her plump lips and teasing tongue. Her tits slid down my chest, her nipple rubbing against mine. I gripped her shoulder as her tits surrounded my cock. They slid up and down, aided by the soap. It was too good. Her tongue flicked my tip. She rubbed her lips against the tip, teasing me. Then sucked me into her hot, wet mouth. I wanted to cum. Her lips pressed tight against my shaft, taking in what wasn't engulfed in her soft tits. Her tongue slid and probed, tasting every inch of me. I gripped her wet hair, urging her on. Faster. Through eyes, slit with pleasure, I saw her teasing herself. Her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy. Her fingers used her own juices to rub and play with her clit. I came, spraying the shower wall. I released my limp cock and swore. Water sizzled off my skin, no longer cool. I shut off the tap and walked out of the shower. I had to find her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Well, that was a steamy shower...Anyone else wish they were in Sasuke's shower? XD

Hope you have fun reading that... even though it was a little 'dirty' lol.


	5. Desire

Hi all! I know it has been a massively long time since my last post.. but what can you do when you get the flu a week before your wedding, get married, move apartments, then get sick again and have no internet? You upload when you can! So I hope you enjoy this chap.. no real lemon.. but I hope it keeps you warm XD

* * *

**Hinata**

It had been a week since I had barricaded myself in my room. It was mainly because of Neji. I was avoiding him. He acted as if nothing strange had happened between us, but that single moment of unknown intimacy had shattered the line I had drawn between us. We weren't particularly close as kids, but he was someone I looked up to. I always believed that out of my generation, Neji was the best candidate to lead the Hyugas. Somewhere along the line, Neji had been assigned to me. Or perhaps, I was the one assigned to him.

I sighed and stretched out on my bed. My nightshirt slid up my thigh, exposing them to the cool air. The material stretched across my nipples. The friction made me groan. My breasts felt unusually sensitive. My nipples were erect, even without me touching them. My fingers brushed my left nipple gently. A mixture of pleasure and pain coursed through me. What was wrong with me? I fingered my nipple again, testing how sensitive it was. I gently rubbed my nipple in a circular motion and squeezed it gently. A moan escaped my lips. I squeezed my thighs together. My underwear felt damp. I palmed my whole breast, feeling the weight in my hand.

"Hinata."

I jolted up in shock. Neji stood at my door, his back leaning against my closed door.

"Neji! What are you doing?" I cast my eyes around the room, searching for a jacket to put on.

"Hinata." His voice was a low growl. "When was the last time you fed?" I felt myself grow hot as his eyes roamed over my body.

"A little over a week," I stammered.

"I'll have to take you out tonight to feed. But first…" he crossed the room in two strides.

His hands slipped behind my head, fingers curling around my hair, and kissed me. I gripped his arms, suddenly confused about whether to push him away or pull him in. He felt so good. I heard myself sigh into his kiss. I dimly felt my head touch my pillow. Neji's lips were soft and rough. They just demanded and took what they wanted. His tongue dipped into my mouth and rubbed against mine. He sucked my tongue and nibbled on my lips. He untangled his hands from my hair and they skimmed down my hips. His lips kissed my neck. My lips were burning. I arched up as his mouth latched onto my clothed nipple. My fingers wounded themselves into his hair. It was softer than I imagined. Silk. I pulled his hair band out, and the scent of Neji filled the air – cool like ice, and earthy like crushed tea leaves. His fingers danced up my thighs and I gasped when he touched my core. He groaned against my nipple, sending lovely vibrations through me. His hand disappeared and I wanted to cry out. Don't stop. Suddenly my shirt was jerked up and over my head. Before I could object, his tongue swirled against my hardened nipple. His hand squeezed my breast, catching my nipple between his two fingers, squeezing them each time. I thrust my hips up, wanting friction. Something hard pressed against me. Neji began to grind back against me. My hands moved, searching for skin. His body felt so hot beneath my fingers, as if there was a fire raging beneath his skin. I palmed his chest, my fingers tweaking his nipples as pleasure coursed through me like an open dam. His lips found mine. My hands moved to his back, feeling his muscles and skin. The hard plane of his chest pressed against my breasts. His rested his arms above me and slowly moved his body up and down. I moaned as our nipples brushed. Then I realized I was grinding against his clothed erection. His pace quickened. I felt myself responding. I couldn't stop. My fingers dug into his back. My hips bounced to meet the slide of his erection. He moved faster. I heard him moan, low and throaty. The sound set me off and my legs wrapped around him. He shuddered and pressed deeper into me. I felt him tense and then he dropped onto me, securing me in his hold.

I lay in Neji's arms, unsure of what to do. He sighed, long and deep.

"Hinata, about what just happened, I don't want you to feel ashamed or embarrassed. This is what happens when you starve yourself."

His hands slid down my arms, so soft and gentle. I sat up slowly, trying to control the blush on my cheeks.

"Wh-why did…" I pointed at us. "You let it happen?"

He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and I noticed how beautiful Neji's neck was.

"If I let you out without taking away some of your urges, every male in the vicinity would attack you." He touched my swollen lips, hesitantly. "_I_ almost couldn't hold myself back."

I swallowed hard, and he smiled. "But I would never hurt you, Hinata."

I smiled back shyly. It was weird to hear Neji expressing himself this way. He was usually so cool and composed.

He stood and I saw him adjust his pants. "I'll be back in fifteen." As he left I heard him mutter, "We both need to feed."

* * *

I wiped my palms on my pants. I had thought that the second time I would need to feed would be with Hanabi. I never expected Neji to be my partner. I sighed and watched as we entered the city. Ever since our 18th birthday, we had changed. I felt distant from Hanabi. She had taken up the role of being a Seductress so easily, while I couldn't even say the word 'penis'.

"What are you thinking?" asked Neji.

"Huh?" I shifted to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" he repeated.

I looked down at my hands. "I thought Hanabi would be here."

"She might be." He pulled into a parking lot. "Be careful tonight, Hinata. Don't just pick any person."

"Why do I still need to feed after what we did?"

His lips twitched. "What we did doesn't feed us. It just subdues our urge to feed. Since we are both from the Hyuga clan, our actions are neutralized." He touched my cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and slid out of his car, my comfort zone.

"If you need me, just call me." Then he turned, walked into the club and disappeared behind the crowd.

I adjusted my emerald green silk halter neck, and followed Neji's steps.

A bouncer stood at the door, his broad frame blocking unwanted guests. His eyes raked over my body. "If you don't find anyone you like in there, I get off at 2."

I ducked my head and he smirked. He stepped aside, leaving me just enough to squeeze past him. Head high! I admonished myself.

It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. This club was different from the first club I had been too. I felt like an underwater creature. Water swirled under my feet beneath the glass floor, giant orbs of blue light glowed from the roof, and pale green light flickered over the sea of bodies. To my right was a curved bar decorated with a mosaic design and sparkling chrome. Plush velvet lounges were spaced out on my left, partially obscured by silver and ice blue chiffon curtains. Thousands of mirrors, the size of my palms were sewn together, hung on the walls, and cast flickers of light on the curtains so that it looked like light playing on water.

"Are you sure you should be out in a place like this?"

I turned and saw Naruto leaning against the bar. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that dipped low enough to make my stomach tighten with lust. My eyes soaked in the sight of his tantalizing skin and the black-corded necklace that lay hidden beneath his shirt. I gripped my thigh, ordering myself to get a hold of my emotions.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Since you're here." I smiled playfully at him.

He laughed and I noticed the tip of his ears turn red. I moved closer.

"Why are you in a place like this?"

"It's one of my hot spots." His eyes took on a dangerous gleam. "For hunting." I shivered at the intensity in his voice.

"How do you know it's a hot spot?"

He grinned and dipped a finger into his shirt. He pulled out his necklace: a sea-green crystal hung on the cord between two tiny silver balls. "This is a very special crystal." His finger stroked the crystal and I wondered how it would feel to have him touching me. "This crystal tells me when a _creature_ is near by."

"Creature?"

"Anything not human. Like the vampire from before." His eyes narrowed and I saw it pulse beneath his fingertips like a living thing. "Something's close."

I eased back from Naruto, my senses prickling, warning me not to get too close. What would happen if it detected my presence? I wasn't completely human was I?

There was a murmur at the entrance of the club. My eyes skimmed over the crowd and I saw him. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he scanned the room with a predator's gaze. His gaze settled on me and he smiled. It was Sai. From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto stand.

"It's not safe here." He glanced back at me. "Do you have someone with you? I don't want to leave you alone."

I nodded.

"Good. I have some business to take care of."

My fingers grabbed his shirt. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do.

"W-will you meet me again?"

His gaze shifted to me. I could see him battling his desire to fight Sai and to stay with me.

"Tomorrow at noon, T10." He smiled and my bones melted to mush. "I'll be waiting."

Then he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

I slipped out at the back door and leant against the cool brick wall. My body was feeling too hot. I really wanted Naruto, not just for the physical pleasure, but because of who he was. He was so kind and gentle.

"Finally!" A hand clamped over my wrist and I squealed in surprise. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I frowned in the dim light and tried to pull my wrist free.

"Who are you?"

He laughed. Low and seductive; It was strangely familiar and I felt myself grow wet. Was he an incubus?

"I suppose I deserved that, seeing as I left you while you were sleeping and never told you my name." he moved into the light. He was dangerously handsome with his dark hair and eyes.

"I'm Sasuke." His eyes flashed red and I felt heat rush through me. "And I want you."

He was so impatient and rough, yet I couldn't say no. How could I be like this? Just when I had met Naruto… his mouth skimmed my bare shoulder and heat coursed through me. My thoughts evaporated. My fingers danced along his smooth skin. He felt so good to touch. I felt his muscle tense as my fingers traced up his abs and to his chest.

"No, wait." I pushed him back. His heart thundered beneath my palms. "I can't."

Fire flashed in his eyes, and a tiny voice in my head wondered if he wasn't completely human. His finger traced my collarbone, teasing my lust.

"No?" he asked in a low voice. His finger dipped down. "Why?" his fingers brushed my left nipple and I shuddered. It would be so easy to give in. I pushed his hand away.

"I don't want another one night stand."

He smiled, slow and confident, "That's fine with me. You can have me _every_ night if you want."

I blinked in confusion. "What? You… me, I?" I waved my hands frantically, losing my cool composure. What on earth was he trying to imply?

"Look, uh, Sasuke?" his eyes closed when I said his name.

"Yeh?" he sighed.

"I'm involved with someone." Well, I was hoping Naruto and I were involved or would be soon.

"So?" he opened his eyes and they were coal black. I looked down.

"So… I have to go!" I ducked past him. Three steps and he had me. His fingers were an iron grip around my wrist.

"Tell me your name."

I shook my head. Fire gleamed in his eyes, swirling like a ball of fire. "Tell me your name."

My mouth opened unwillingly. "Hinata."

He kissed my wrist and released me. "Hinata, I'll see you around."

I stumbled away from him; dizzy with whatever he had done, and ran.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, hope that made up for lost time. Now.. time to find my hubby =P


	6. Overwhelm

Greetings! Sorry for not updating - I was actually away on my honeymoon, and just got back =) Here's an extra long chapter! Just be aware that the plot will be taking a little turn.. hope you can enjoy the ride =)

Just a recap - Hinata bumped into Naruto when Neji took her out to feed. Sai was there, so Naruto told Hinata to leave so that she could be safe. When Hinata left the club, Sasuke found her... things got heated but Hinata pushed Sasuke away because she likes Naruto. She runs away, dizzy because of Sasuke and from not feeding.

* * *

**Hinata  
**Gentle hands brushed hair from my forehead and pressed something wet and cool to my skin. My body felt too hot. The hand lingered on my cheek. I wanted to hold the hand, but it slipped away. I felt myself fall into darkness.

The air was thick and heavy with the scent of desire. I could almost taste it on my tongue. It made my blood sizzle. It made my body feel too hot. Silk covered my eyes and bound my limbs. I felt vulnerable. I was aroused. Something cold and wet touched my lips. Ice. It rubbed against my lips, making them numb. It disappeared suddenly and was replaced by a searing hot kiss that stole my breath. I gasped as ice trailed down my neck to the valley of my breasts. The ice moved slowly across my burning skin, circling my right breast, moving inward, until it brushed my nipple. A soft moan escaped my lips. I couldn't think. The ice slid away and rubbed my left nipple. It was so cold it almost hurt. Then sweet pleasure slid through my veins as the lips and tongue feasted on my skin. It sucked my nipple up into its hot, waiting mouth. The tongue flicked my harden bud back and forth. A shudder passed through me as a tiny slither of ice pressed against my burning core. The tongue swept down my stomach, kissed my inner thighs as hands caressed my thighs. They paused. The tongue plunged into my core and I convulsed. It was hot and wet, sliding up and down against my dripping slit. It flicked my clit and gently sucked it. Then it was gone. The hands moved up by body and squeezed my breasts roughly. They pinched my nipples, twisting and pulling. My hips thrust up, wanting more. The hands moved up, palming my skin, feeling my shoulders, neck and face. Silk slid away from my eyes. I blinked in the sudden light, and saw a silhouette hovering over me. He slid into me, suddenly filling me. I saw the red silk fall to the ground. Metal crashed as the silk hit the ground.

I jolted awake and sat up. It was only a dream. I wasn't tied up. I frowned. I wasn't at home. I was in a queen sized bed, with the pale blue covers tangled around my body. I was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. The room had a desk and chair, with a precarious mountain of clothes. I caught a glimpse of a man's boxers in the pile. There was another clang, coming from outside the bedroom. I slid out of bed. My bare feet sank into the soft carpet. I crouched down, wondering where my shoes were. Under the bed I spotted some unidentifiable lumps and decided not to venture there, incase I got lost in the mess. I stood slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. I took a deep breath and tested the door handle. The opened easily. I held my breath and padded down the hall, following the sounds.

The scent of bacon filled the air before I stepped into the kitchen.

"Naruto." His name spilt from my lips.

He was standing at the stove, his blonde hair was spiked on one side and flat on the side he had obviously slept on. He wore black shorts and a grey shirt.

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" He shoved a pan into a cupboard and shut it quickly.

My mind flickered back to my dream of silk and pleasure. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past eight. How do you like your eggs?"

"My eggs?" I rubbed my eyes. "Sunny side up, I guess."

He laughed. "I'll work on that. The best I can do is scrambled." He scooped the eggs onto a plate with the bacon.

I shook my head, feeling dazed. "Sorry to ask, but what happened? What am I doing here?"

He turned away as the toast popped, and began to butter them.

"Grab a stool." He dropped the buttered toast onto the plate and slid it across to me.

"Thanks." I sat and waited.

He poured a glass of juice for me then leant against the tabletop with his own plate in his hands.

He smiled, "It tastes better when it's hot."

I nodded and nibbled the edge of my slice of toast.

"I found you, last night." His blue eyes were grave. "Passed out, under a tree at the park two blocks away from the club."

A headache was forming at the front of my skull – a dull throb that pulsed with my racing heartbeat.

"I don't remember." I rubbed my forehead slowly. "I was just running away… from someone." Sasuke's image – dark and seductive, wedge himself between my headache and lust. The toast stuck in my throat.

Suddenly, Naruto was too close. His hands gently framed my face. He moved closer and my eyes slid shut. His forehead softly touched mine. Then he was gone. I opened my eyes and bit my lip in embarrassment. I was delusional, thinking he would kiss me. He frowned, and I saw the crystal at his neck pulsing a weak blue light.

"There seem to be traces of supernatural effects on you." He scratched his head. "It's like you came into contact with a dragon that tried to hypnotize you."

"What? Did you say dragon?" I laughed. "Wouldn't I know a dragon if I saw one?"

He shook his head. "Dragons aren't always in their animal forms. They also have a human skin."

The pounding in my head intensified. Sasuke was a dragon? It sounded ridiculous. It was impossible. Shouldn't a supernatural being be able to tell when they met another supernatural being? But his eyes were like fire.

A warm hand gripped my shoulder. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

The room spun ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening a human with this stuff. It's just that you're the first person who I know that has had so many encounters with the supernatural races."

My fingers touched his hand and delicious tremor of heat passed through me. Naruto's eyes darkened. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and took his lips. He tasted of sunshine and oranges. His hands slid up my back and pulled me up and against him. I wound my fingers in his hair, then down his neck and over his shoulders. Skin. I wanted to feel his skin. I yanked at his shirt. We broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He pulled his shirt up. I ducked down and kissed the exposed skin. My lips covered his nipple and he groaned. I switched to the other side, rubbing my tongue against his nipple while running my hands up and down his gorgeous body. I loved the look of his bronze skin against my fair skin. It made me look delicate. He pulled me up and teased my top off. My nipples were already erect. He just looked at me. His eyes, traveled up and down my body like a lazy stroke. Then his hands were on me. Hot and needy, they stroked and kneaded, taking and giving. I was in ecstasy. His mouth devoured my breast and the need to have him burst like a dam. There was a shift in his eyes, like he knew what I was feeling and was feeding off it. He yanked my pants off and turned me around. My hands braced against the kitchen bench. I heard his shorts drop. I widened my stance. He slid into me in one hard motion. I cried out as sensations washed over me. His hands slid over my waist and played with my breasts as he moved in and out of me. I pushed back, loving the feel of him. He groaned and squeezed my nipples. He kissed my back, sending shivers up my spine. His hands moved back to grip my hips. His movements quickened. My mind blurred and a blissful sensation spread through me. I gasped as he thrust hard and fast, seeking release. My knees felt weak. Pleasure burst through me like a broken dam. He twitched inside me, and warm liquid shot through me. Strength flooded into me. He eased out and I sank to the floor. I pushed my hair back, trying to get my breath back. My eyes eased open and I saw Naruto lying on his back, arms and legs sprawled across his tiled floor. A sick feeling gnawed at my stomach. He opened one eye and looked at me lazily.

"What did you do?" he mumbled. "What are you?" his eye slid shut.

Tears blurred my vision. What had I just done? I pressed a fist to my mouth, trying not to throw up. Some innate succubus instinct had taken over and enticed Naruto. I stood on shaky legs and pulled my clothing on. I hated this. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

**Sasuke  
**It had been a long time since I had used my Dragon senses to hunt someone. She smelt like lilac, a soft, sweet and delicate scent. Her scent grew stronger as I neared Green Hill Park – a secluded park that sat on the boarder of Konoha and the World. I found her, sitting in the shade of a tree with broken blades of grass scattered around her. I frowned. The metallic, rust smell of blood hung in the air.

Her fingers were raw and bloody.

"What are you doing? I demanded.

She looked up at me, with eyes painfully blank.

I crouched down and took her hand. I was surprised at how gentle I was. "What did you do to your hands?"

Dirt and dried blood was smudged on her cheek.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm going to the Fair Folk. I'm going to ask them to make me human."

I dropped her hand. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

"For love," replied a silky voice.

I turned towards the voice, shielding Hinata. A young woman stepped out from the trees. She would have been beautiful to a mortal with her long glossy pink hair and emerald green eyes. I hated fairies. They used their looks to entice you so that you lost more than you bargained for.

The fairy's eyes, brighter than a spring leaf, flickered down my body. A secret smile played on her lips. I didn't like her.

**Hinata  
**I felt surprised when I saw her. She was beautiful in an exotic and fanciful way. Using the power of my eyes, I saw that her translucent white gown was made of spider silk and sewn with leaves to cover her breasts and lower region. The leaves twirled around her body, seductively, clinging to her hips, but revealing her soft, fair skin. The leaves gathered in vines at her lower back and trailed behind her.

"Can you make me human?"

She looked at me and I saw her green eyes spark with desire. She licked her soft, cherry pink lips.

"I can, but can you pay the price?" She kept her distance as she circled us. I could hear a rumble coming from Sasuke. He followed her movements.

"What is your price?"

She smiled and beckoned me with a tilt of her head. I scrambled to my feet as she disappeared behind a tree.

"Hinata!" Sasuke tried to grab my arm, but I quickly side stepped and chased after her, afraid that if she disappeared, my hope to be human would as well.

* * *

I felt the park shift and change and knew I had crossed over to Konoha. The trees were taller, and the light dimmer. I didn't know where I was going. All I could do was follow the gold speckled leaves that trailed behind the fairy. They disappeared behind a curtain of vines. I pushed them aside and stumbled into a cavern. I was alone. Tiny candles flickered in the rock wall, illuminating the water that trickled down beside it. There was a curse and Sasuke pushed through the vines.

"What are you doing? Why did you follow me?" I gasped, trying to regain my breath.

He looked murderous, eyes glowing with fire. "You're an idiot." He grabbed my upper arms and shook me once. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

I tried to push him away, but his hold was too strong.

"I never wanted this!" I shouted, and tears gathered in my eyes. I looked down, embarrassed. "I never wanted to be a Succumbs." I whispered. "I hate who I am."

His hands moved up to cup my face. I closed my eyes as the tears streaked down my cheeks. "There is _nothing_ wrong with who you are." His tone was so sure, with a hint of affection. I opened my eyes. The fire in his eyes had simmered down to a glow. I could see myself in them.

There was a sigh. Sasuke released me and swept me behind him. The fairy had returned. She looked at us with longing.

"Spend one day and one night among the Fair Folk, then I will tell you the price of your desire."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Well, surprise! Sasuke is a dragon - congrats to those who figured it out =P I thought it would be a good mythical creature to cast him in since fire is one of the main techniques the Uchiha's use.

Hope you enjoyed the turn in the plot.


	7. Restraint

Hi all, sorry for not updating in a very, very long time. I wanted to get it right...  
Thanks for being patient! Bon appetit!=)

* * *

**Hinata**

The fairy pressed a palm to the wall of water that cascaded down the rock face. Her arm passed through the rock. She glanced back at us with a mischievous smile, beckoning me to follow. My feet shuffled forward, slightly uncertain. I could hear my father's voice booming at the back of my head.

"_Never_ trust a fairy. They are beautiful but cruel, and will take everything you hold dear to you…"

Hanabi and Neji's face flashed in my mind. I had left them behind. If I truly became human, I would be an outcast. I would never be able to set foot in Konoha again. Their faces merged into Naruto's face – confused and dazed, blooming like a poisonous flower, overtaking the images of my family and home. I didn't want to be a monster. I had _tried_ to live up to the curse of my birthright. What benefit was there of being a Succumbs? Where was the joy in living off lust? Could a man ever love me, for who I was? Or would he only lust after me for my physical attributes?

"Don't do this." Sasuke's voice was clear and beautiful.

I blinked and saw that I was only a hands span away from the portal to the place of the Fair Folk. I turned my head to look at Sasuke.

"I have to try." My voice sounded thick, like I was about to cry.

My fingers brushed the water and instead of finding rock, I felt empty space. Cool water trickled down my arm. I pushed through and let the water take me.

I gasped as I emerged from the waterfall and into the calmer waters of the lake. The sky was washed with hues of twilight; deep velvet blue and streaks of lavender and peach. I waded through the strangely coloured water and realized I was no longer dressed in my clothes. I was naked. Laughter came from the bank and I saw the fairy, standing on a silver path that led out of the lake. Her leaf dress had blossomed into flowers. I felt myself blush, wondering if I should hide in the water. As I drew nearer, I saw that she wasn't laughing at me. She was looking beyond me. I turned and saw Sasuke sputtering in the water. My eyes trailed across his bare skin, following the drops of water slide down his smooth skin. I bit my lip and turned away before I saw too much. A memory of our bodies pressed together, stroked the edge of my mind before I pushed it away.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" murmured the fairy. She ran her fingers through her pink hair, and tiny petals floated from her. I noticed that her skin was textured like bark. She was like a living tree.

Her eyes turned to me and I felt the heat crawl up my neck.

"You're very beautiful too." She reached for my hair. "Long, silky hair, the colour of dusk, that makes both men and women want to burry their fingers in." she trailed a finger down my arm. "And soft ivory skin that evokes the desire to caress." She looked at me firmly. "Would you trade your youth and beauty to become human?"

"Keep your hands off her."

I crossed my arms casually, trying to hide my body from Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes flashed with heat and fire.

"Only if you let me touch you." She replied coyly.

I could see him battling with the desire to be as far away from the fairy as he could, while protecting me.

"No." I moved in front of Sasuke. "He isn't a part of this."

She looked at me, amusement on her beautiful face. "Oh, but he is." Sighing she dipped her hands into the lake and pulled out of a simple dress of ice blue and silver.

"Call me Sakura." She handed me the dress and looked at Sasuke. She eyes cast downward and licked her lips.

"It's a shame to cover you up, but if I don't, it might start a riot." She tapped her cheek thoughtfully. A mischievous smile spread across her face. She shook out her hair, releasing a handful of pale pink flowers in the air. They danced in the air like tiny blades before combining to form a wide sash.

"Here." She let the breeze float the delicate sash to Sasuke. He frowned and she giggled. "It's up to you."

Five minutes later and Sasuke had somehow managed to hide his package and the majority of his ass. We followed Sakura on the silver path that winded through the trees that arched above us. As we walked, I noticed the presence of other fairies. They were perched in the branches above us, with colourful feathers sprouting from their forearms and hair.

I ducked under a fern frond and into a beautiful summer glade.

"Welcome, to the Seelie Court." Sakura gestured at the scene before us.

There was a group of young girls dancing and laughing. Tiny horns peeked out from beneath their glossy hair. A larger group of men and woman were seated around a low table that looked like a hollowed out log. One woman had vines for hair. The sweet scent of fruit and flowers filled the air.

The Fairies were beautiful in a fascinating way. A girl with platinum blonde hair broke away from the group of diners and danced towards us. There was something strange about her eyes. There was no pupil. They were completely blue.

"What do you have there, Sakura?" asked the girl in a sultry voice.

Sakura frowned at the girl. "Do you really need to use glamour at court, Ino?"

Ino snorted and tossed her hair. "You would use a glamour if you were me."

I tapped into the power of my eyes and like a veil lifting, saw two tusks protruding from her mouth. She glared at me and I quickly released my new vision of her. She returned to her human disguise. Sakura held up a hand. "At least you don't have permanent wrinkles or cracks in your skin."

Ino smirked. "No, I…" she trailed off. "Who is that?" Her eyes were glued on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed in a he-makes-me-melt voice.

"Yum." Agreed Ino.

I felt a strange twinge of discomfort as they eyed him. I cleared my throat.

"Is this what we'll be doing all night?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course not! We'll eat and dance, and then I'll bring you to our Queen who will tell you what you want to know." Sakura wriggled her fingers at something behind me. I turned as saw a small girl with hair as vibrant as a sunset skip towards us. She held a large leaf platter that held six coconut husks the size of my palm. They were filled with a liquid that smelt like plums and honey.

"Drink up!" Sakura took a cup. Dark purple liquid dribbled down the side of mouth. Ino grinned and licked up the spilt juice.

Sakura frowned at her. "You really should just get your own cup."

"I wanted to make sure there was enough for our guests."

I looked at Sasuke, wondering if it was safe to drink. Sakura looked at us, her lips tinged purple.

"You agreed to spend one day and night with us. That means you have to participate."

I picked up the drink gingerly and took a sip. The taste of something rich and sweet exploded in my mouth. Warmth rushed through me. Warm hands gripped my hands and brought the cup to my mouth again. I felt the juice drip down my chin and neck. The cup was plucked from my hands and I felt a warm tongue lap the juice from my skin. My eyes felt heavy. There was a growl and I saw Sasuke push Sakura and Ino away from me. The world shimmered and I grasped onto Sasuke for balance.

**Sasuke  
**I knew it would be dangerous. I just didn't expect it to be the sort of danger where I would have to restrain myself. Hinata looked too revealing in her water-made dress. If she turned in a certain way, the light would pass through her dress and I would be able to see her tantalizing skin and the curve of her breasts. As soon as that cursed drink touched her lips I knew I was in trouble.

Her eyes were bright and something dangerous glinted in them. Her hand trailed down my chest and she smiled.

"You really are handsome."

I frowned at Sakura. "What did you give her?"

"Freedom." Her emerald green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now, don't lose sight of her. Unless you want someone to take advantage of her." She twirled a lock of Hinata's hair around her finger. "Once the effects of the drink wear off, meet me at The Hill." She pointed to a bright emerald green hill. A large tent made of material that shimmered like moonbeams sat at the top. "Thats where the Fairy Queen will be."

**Hinata  
**My body felt loose and a little too warm. Sasuke's skin beneath my hand felt smooth. The muscles at his stomach tightened as my fingers danced along the hem of his sash. His hand closed over mine. I looked up and the flash of heat and fire in his eyes sparked desire in me. He looked so dangerous and sexy.

"Don't." his voice was taut. I felt myself smile. I could feel his self-control being pulled tight, ready to snap if pushed too far. I wanted to push him. I wanted him to take me. I wanted him.

I linked my fingers with his and pulled him away from the crowd. Laughter bubbled up in me as I stumbled over tree roots. I felt careless and carefree. I pulled a reluctant Sasuke after me, wondering if I should have made him drink something too. Without warning, I shoved him against a tree, pressing myself against him. I could feel him hardening through our thin, useless clothing. I pressed my lips to his throat and he groaned.

"You don't have to do anything." I whispered. I nibbled on his ear lobe.

His hands gripped my arms. "Hinata…"

I kissed him. I felt his resolve shatter. His arms wrapped around me, anchoring me to his body. His mouth was hot and eager. My fingers grabbed a handful of his soft hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue rubbed against mine, and sucked and nibbled on it. I gasped as his hands cupped my ass and hauled me up against him. He grinded into me as he hands squeezed and palmed my ass. I shuddered when I felt his finger slip beneath my dress. His finger slid over my nether lips and dipped past them into my dripping core.

He pulled me to the ground. I looked up at him. Dark hair fell into his eyes. His gaze was so intense. I felt as if I might burn. I ran my hand across his chest. His eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. I leant up and licked his nipple. He breathed out heavily. I wanted to hear him. My mouth covered his nipple as my tongue licked at him. My fingers dug into his back as he pressed himself into me. I trailed a hand down his ass and gave him a firm squeeze. He pulled back and grabbed my wrists. He yanked them above my head.

"Don't forget who started this." He murmured and bent his head down. He pulsed my dress open, slowly. His eyes, drinking in the sight of my naked body made me flush. Pleasure licked through me like fire. His mouth devoured my breasts with slow, teasing strokes. His free hand trailed up and down my body. His tongue flicked my hardening nipples and pulled it into his hot, wet mouth. I shuddered and moaned. His hand cupped my breast and squeezed my nipple between his fingers. He pulled my nipple while sucking on my other.

"Sasuke, I can't take it anymore."

My legs wrapped around his waist. He groaned and I felt him between my thighs. He released my wrists and pulled me up so that I was on top. His hands played with my breasts, pushing them together, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs. I placed my hands on his chest and watched him as I slowly lowered myself onto him.

He jerked his hips and my eyes closed as pleasure racked through me. It felt too good. Through slitted eyes, I saw him watching my breasts bounce as he thrust into me. I bounced up and down, savoring the feeling of him inside me. His hand cupped my cheek and he pulled me down for a kiss. It was warm and soft, and turned me into mush. I sighed into it. He groaned and pulled out. He pushed me down and spread my legs before sliding in again. His movements were faster. I was being pushed to the edge. I was falling. He slowed just a little and pulled out again.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

I felt myself tremble. I looked back at him and he thrust into me, smooth as silk. There was something animalistic in his eyes, a ferocious wildness that made me wetter. He growled and gripped my hips. My arms felt weak. My breasts rubbed against the ground, a mixture of the rough grass and my silky dress. Our skin slapped against each other. One of his hands grabbed my breast. I arched back into him, my hips moving on their own accord. Faster. Harder. There! Pleasure burst through me. I felt like an exploding star. Sasuke jerked inside me and I felt his heat burst inside me. We collapsed to the ground, a pile of sweaty limbs.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope that satisfied some of your appetites =P


End file.
